


Nails Deep

by M_97



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, First Kiss, Funny, Nervousness, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_97/pseuds/M_97
Summary: The chapter picks up right after Adora and Catra came back from the woods on Ep 1. It features mild violence, lots of Adora/Catra arguments, and some blood. Warning for blood. The chapter has a kiss and ends with the last time Adora was a Horde cadet E1S1.(Preview)"What was that?" Catras cheeks blush a little and my face burns red."Um, I don't know. I was just going to kiss your cheek as we used to do when we were kids." My whole body feels like it might combust into flames at any moment
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 37





	Nails Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my lovely readers. This has been sitting on my drafts forever. Never sure if I should post it or not. Hope you enjoy it. Most of my work is on Wattpad under ProcrastiNATION007 but I wanted this to reach a greater crowd. Keep being awesome and on the edge of gayness.  
> Happy reading.  
> M.

A swift rush of air brushes my face as I see her foot come only inches from my cheek. I push off the floor gathering what's left of my dignity. My muscles scream under the sudden movement but I ain't losing to a bitchy cat. Not today!

"Hey Adora. You're handing me that shiny new green badge of yours after I'm done with you" Her devilish smile almost makes me forget that she's about to hit me again. 

"You wish!" She kicks the side of my ribs not hard enough to do some real damage but bluntly enough to make me wish I wasn't fighting her. With one fluid movement, I kick her ankle and she falls to the floor, almost hitting her head.

"Hey! That was a low blow even for you Adora" I bounce off the floor with a grin. She jumps to her feet as soon as she catches me grinning.

"Ok let's finish this" Baton hits fly left and right. Some of them landing on me some of them landing on her. Both us almost out of breath and sore as anyone could be but too stubborn to walk away. She half limps from the ankle I kicked earlier and that almost makes me regret what I did. Well almost cause she scratched my back and the sting means I'm bleeding. The reality is that nothing of this is new. It's been like this forever. Us fighting for who's stronger, Catgirl here scratching me when it gets out of her hands. We dance like this for a while late into the evening after borrowing the Skiff. 

Catra's hits keep landing on me even when I try to avoid them. My mind is elsewhere today. Thinking about that glowing weird sword I saw earlier today. It pulls me in. Still, I feel like it has something to do with me. "Adora are you ok?" The baton flies by only inches from my chin and she didn't hit me on purpose. I shake my head. Ponny-tail messy as it could be. My eyes focus again on Catra, her wicked smile planning something and I'm too tired to continue this dance. 

"I'm fine" Lie. 

I lurched forward catching her off guard. Catra yelps as we both hit the green arena floor. The gray baton slippery between my sweaty hands. I push it into her throat and she exaggerates her breathing. Smirk playing on the side of her lips

"Say you're sorry for wrecking the Skiff!" I yell

"I did no such thing dingus!" Catra adjusts herself under me as I straddle on her hips pushing her to say sorry for her idiocy.

"Thanks to you I'll have to do guard duty and cleaning for a week! We could've easily come back without anyone noticing but Noooo you had to crash the damn thing"

Catras hand comes around mine where I lazily push the baton to her neck. Soft moist furr brushing against my glistening skin. Warm forms at the pit of my stomach. What the heck is this feeling? It keeps getting worse and I don't even know how to deal with it.

Catra pushes on my hands and slowly sits up. I'm still sitting on her thighs and it's too weird. Her voice breaks the almost deafening silence in this room.

"I'm sorry ok. I was out of line" Her apology catches me off guard. She's lying. Half a smile plays on her lips.

The door to the training room slowly opens the sudden rush of cold air makes the both of us shiver a bit. 

"So will you guys stop making out in this room already. Shadow Weaver wants everyone in bed for tomorrow!" Lonnie loosely says as she stares at us from the other end of the room.

I suddenly realize that this looks bad like really bad. Me straddling on Catgirl here. Catra's tail wrapped around my ankle. Both of us way too close. 

"We aren't kissing!" Catra pushes on me and I fall flat on my butt. She storms pass Lonnie and stops abruptly midway through the door. Lonnie puts her guard up never taking the moments around Catra lightly. The heavens know she'll kick her ass just because she's in a bitchy mood.

"One word of what you said to the crew and your face will lick that floor got it?!" 

"So it was true?" Lonnie says with a grin and Catra huff her way down the hallway her footsteps slowly becoming inaudible. 

Lonnie walks over to me extending her hand and I gratefully take it. My wrist sore. My ass is sore. Just about everywhere is sore.

"Practicing how you're going to torture us?" My face turns a little sideways questioning what the heck she's talking about

"Heard you're our new Force Captain"

"Oh yeah. Shadow Weaver gave me the news earlier today" I bring my hand to touch the green pin and it's not there. I stress for a minute and then remember that Catra had her hands on me a couple of minutes ago. "That darn Cat!" I say under my breath. Lonnie laughs. "So what was all that fighting about?" I look at Lonnie directly since she entered the room. She looks tired. Eyes a little sunken from all the nighs on guard duty. Horde life sucks so much ass. 

"Just Catra being a stubborn little brat!"

"So, nothing new" We both laugh knowing darn well Catra is the most stubborn person we know.

.............................

Later that same night

I've been restless. My mind keeps wandering off to the sword in the middle of the forest. "Balance must be restored. Etheria must seek a Hero" I hear claws hit the cold linoleum floor. Suddenly all the air in my lungs exits my body as the weigh of a so familiar person comes crashing on me. 

"CATR...!" I half scream but her hands come around my mouth before I can finish. 

"SHHHhhhh. Do you want to wake up the entire Horde?" I push Catra off me my vision adjusting to the dim room around us. Some of the cadets shifting in their bunk beds. Probably startle by me. 

"SHHHHH yourself! Why are you always in my bed Catra? What's wrong with the top bunk." I can't see her only the faint glow of her eyes as she stares at me. But she can see fine in this dark room. Thus, giving her the advantage to pester my existence.

"You're mumbling in your sleep. Something about some hero nonsense" Catra's hand plaster themselves on the side of my cheeks and I suddenly feel a bit too warm under these sheets. "God I think you're brain damage! Shadow Weaver is going to fry my ass you know"

"I'm not brain damage! I just can't sleep, you idiot." I say in a mumbled voice given that Catra decided to sandwiched my cheeks way too hard.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH" We hear from the direction of Kyles bunk

"Kyle I swear to God you're going to suffer a lot in training tomorrow" 

"Hey, it's not me!" Kyles's high pitch voice ricocheting through the room. "That was Rogelio"

"WHOEVER IT IS YOU'RE GOING TO KISS MY..." I wrap my hands around Ca9tras mouth tired of all the fighting. 

"We'll be quiet guys" Even in the complete darkness I can see Catra's disapproving eyes. I push on the mattress so my back is press to the back of the bunk. Scooting over a little to the side so Catra can sit beside me. We aren't kids anymore and the space that this bed once used to hold between us has practically despaired. My broad shoulders bump against Catra's when she backs up to press her back to the cold wall.

"Where's my Force Captain pin" I say not looking at her. My eyes looking forward to the faint green flashing light at the door.

"Is that all you care about? You're going to choose to be a hero over me every time aren't you" Catra's tail wraps around my ankle again. The same familiar interaction it has with me since we were kids in the Horde. Every time she was scared, which she never wanted to say to anyone, her tail usually found a corner of my body to lay or wrap around. I know she doesn't even notice but it has been a while since I started to notice. Well, more like my heart skips a beat when she does it or that I sometimes stare at her for far too long. But all girls admire other girls like that right? It's normal. 

"Catra I'm not choosing anyone. This is just our jobs and well our future. If you let me I'll talk to Shadow Weaver tomorrow" 

"Don't! I don't want your mercy or scraps" My eyes adjusted enough to see that Catra has extended her hand for me to grab something. I don't have to guess too hard to know what it is. The pin falls in my grasp and I just put it aside on the inside of my shoes. Let's just say there aren't any "personal places" to have your things in the room. 

"Am I just that expendable to everyone?" Her voice nearly a whisper now.

"You're not expendable to me" Catra shifts a little beside me pressing her shoulder to me. "Yeah that's not true" She says, her head resting on my shoulder now. Her ears moving every now and then almost tickling my shoulder. But I don't mind. I wonder if there will ever be a time when we aren't in each other business and if so, it never seems appealing. 

"Catra this doesn't change anything" I brake the silence. The pneumatic sound of the machinery around us hums its way through the night.

"It changes everything, now your big ass forehead will think its the boss of me" Catra jolts up from the mattress and grabs my feet. Her hands dragging my body in one swift movement. A shallow scream escapes my lips but I cover my mouth before we get in trouble. Catra straddles on top of me messing up all my hair as her hands keep bringing it down to my face. "Stop it" I hiss her. "Not until you say I won!" I know our low screams woke up half the people here but If she wants to play dirty I will play dirty. I grab her ankle, the one that was sore from our previous fight and she almost punches my face. Her fist flying just missing my jaw. 

"You bitch" she gets off me and sits on the bed wiggling her ankle that I'm guessing started to ache now.

"Well, you started it Catra!" I say over her shoulder. She's placing her foot on the floor as she keeps stretching her muscles. 

"Ouch!" The oh so familiar sting of the wounds on my back come back. Catra looks up immediately.

"What's wrong?!" Her eyes searching my face.

"Nothing" I say as a bring my hands down to where it hurts. The moisture in my fingers indicating I'm bleeding again. Noice.

"Did I do that?" Catra eyes me a little worried when I nod.

"Fuck. I'm sorry you know my nails get the best of me in fights I really didn't mean that" Catra hooks her fingers on the top of my nightshirt and lowers it down just enough to see the damage. An exasperated breath exists her lips. "Adora I think you need stitches...." 

"Nonsense" I say brushing her hands off my back. Her eyes lightly glowing with a deadly serious look.

"C'mon" Catra grabs my hand and yanks me off the bed. The door to the bunks opens and we go down through the main corridor.

"Where are we going" 

"Shut it idiot well get caught!" One of the guarding bots stops just feets from the column that we're hiding behind. The device makes some weird mechanic noises and then continues down the long corridor.

"I'm fixing this" Catra says. Her face showing nothing but determination. In front of us, the door to the bathroom opens and she rushes me in. The light to the bathroom flickers and it turns on by itself revealing a grayish confined little bathroom. "I'll be back in a minute" Catra backs away through the door. Her mildly limping body exists the bathroom leaving me alone. There's only one bathroom that you can use alone and most of us use it to say sorry to the Gods as we take a nice...

"Adora I found it!" My vision focuses on Catra again her hands carrying a medicine kit.

"What exactly are you planning to do?!" I say as I back away from her my backside bumping the sink. 

"Well, it's not like we haven't stitched each other before Adora that wound is kinda deep..." Her miss-matched eyes look at me apologetically. 

"So your plan is to DIY stitches on my back with the hopes that they'll turn out fine?" I look at her serious as could be.

"Yep that about sums it up" I little smile creeps her lips. Ugh

"I'm such an idiot"

"I keep telling you that all the time but you never seem to realize it" 

There's not much room to work with inside here. I'm forced to stand in front of the sink. My legs split enough to be the same hight as Catra.

"Ok, um" Catra clears her throat

"Take your shirt off?" I look at her from the mirror in front of us. Her eyes focused on mine and I don't know why I feel insecure at this moment. I slowly start to remove it but the sting from the cuts makes it a little too unbearable as the shirt comes over my face and gets tangled.

"Ahhh little help?" Catra laughs

"God, you're such a klutz" Catra's hands grazed mine and I softly shiver at the sudden hit of cold air all over my body.

"Ok stand still I'm going to fix you up" I nod her eyes fixed on mine reflecting off the mirror. Catra gets to work fast. Adding something to numb the pain as her hands work effortlessly with the needle. 

"Ok deep breath in"

"Catra just get it over with!" 

***************************

POV: Catra

She flinches every now and then. Even if she says I'm the stubborn one she's way worst. The blonde here refuses to show that every time the needle enters her skin it hurts. The wound is a little deep gash just behind her rib. Purple and little black bruises also seem to be appearing at random spots in her back. Well, she ask for it. My eyes travel up her back a terrain I'm fairly used to seeing but lately I feel guilty when I do. Like I have a secrete and at some point, I will blow if I don't say anything about it. My vision travels up her shoulder and I stop cold. Her eyes focused on mine. Not a word exists our mouths but she halfs a smile and I look away. My eyes returning to the work at hand. Why is she looking at me like that? 

I clear my throat. "Ok almost done Adora just stay still while I clean you up a bit."

"Ok" Her voice lost to the night

My hand guides her loose hair off her back revealing her broad shoulders. Also bruised up a little. I grab some alcohol from the medkit pouring some of it on a bandage and lightly passing it over her wound. The work ain't perfect but now she's not bleeding. I noticed her knuckles went pale from her grasp on the end of the sink and her eyes are closed. I bring one of my hands down her waist and rest it just on the top of her hip. I lean forward and whisper in her ear. "All done Idiot"

Her eyes fly open.

"That wasn't so bad" I can hear the sarcasm.

"Yeah, you look like you had a blast" She shakes her bobblehead.

"Sit on the toilet" Adora pushes on my shoulder

"Why would I sit on the...?!" The sound of another bot leaves us both silent for a couple of seconds.

"Just sit in the toilet so I can wrap your ankle up!"

"Oh" 

Adora works fast getting my ankle tight and feeling a lot better in no time. My eyes deviating from her work to her biceps that keep flexing under her movements. Ok, Catra get a grip.

"Horde to Catra, you here?" I'm brought back from my train of thought. Adora's eyes examining my features.

"What?"

"I said if you can stand up and tell me if the wrap isn't too tight?"

"Yeah sure"I stand up and she eyes me from the ground. My stomach feels weird. "It's perfect," I say. 

"Good. Can we now get back to bed?" 

"Sure whatever your big forehead wants" she laughs

***************************

POV Adora

I get up from the cold floor towering over Catra a bit.

"Thanks, Catra" I take the chance to kiss her cheek. I think the only person that I've ever kissed a cheek of is her and no one really knows. It just feels nice to have someone to show you some kind of "love" if you can say that.

"What are you" Catra moves her head towards me and my lips collide with hers in one small but ever so long moment in my head. Oh... fuck.

We both pull away at once. My back hitting the wall closes behind me and Catra hitting the door. 

"What was that?" Catra's cheeks blush a little and my face burns red. 

"Um, I don't know. I was just going to kiss your cheek as we used to do when we were kids." My whole body feels like it might combust into flames at any moment

"Yeah, but what was that?" Catra says between her fangs

"What was what Catra?" I say a little annoyed now wanting to change the topic so bad. 

"That burning sensation I felt all over my body" Fudge me. For personal reasons, I've decided to pass away. 

Catra closes the distance between us and my eyes evade her stare. Fixed at a random point beyond her. "Why do I always feel like this when you're around Adora? What does it mean?" My eyes focus again on hers. Blue and yellow staring back. This cramp bathroom lost 10 square feet in the process.

Time delays its hurried stride around us when Catra gets on the tip of her toes. Nails lightly scratching the linoleum as her face becomes a blur of fluff, freckles, and her ears disappear somewhere in her hair. My back pressed as far as it could go to the cold wall. We're both tomato red our cheeks not subtle to hide how we feel.

"Can I?" Catra looks between my lips and my eyes. The tension between us getting unbearable. 

"Can you what?" I say in barely more than a whisper. All the senses in my body giving messed up signals. 

"Can I kiss your lips again" Well yeah. My brain ain't even here anymore. 

I slowly nod.

Catra looks into my eyes for confirmation and abolishes the distance between our faces. Her lips are pressed to mine. None of us moving. Our breathing halts for the moment. Catra pulls back first.

"That was um... weird" Her eyes can't seem to look at me now. I become bold in asking her.

"One more time before we go back to bed?" Catra doesn't look at me but has a grin on her lips. Her tail wrapped around my thigh.

I lean forward and wrap my hands around her neck. Tentatively pressing my lips to hers again. Her hands lightly wrap around my bare hips again. The feeling of warm, cold, and I'm about to implode comes back. She opens her lips first and we move our mouths in unison. Not really knowing what's happening. Caught in a weird moment only me and Catra share. Nothing new. Out of weird instinct, I press my hips to hers and a low purr vibrates the atmosphere around us. Our mouth doing this tug of war where I'm sucking on her bottom lip and she's biting on mine. Whatever this is I don't want it to end. Catra's breath catches every time I pull a little on the back strand of her loose hair. I pull away first this time.

Catras glossy eyes fly open. 

"Have you done this before?" I suddenly feeling like I'm inexperienced. Her fluid movements ever so smooth and I'm feeling like a stiff robot.

"No" She says as if it's something to be ashamed of

"You?" Catra looks away

"Me neither" Catra looks up the faint outline of a smile on her lips. I lean forward just one more time.

The loud thud on the door startles us both Catra yelps in the process. Both our eyes fixed on the bathroom door. 

"HEY, GUYS YOU KNOW SOME OF US NEED TO TAKE A SHIT" Lonnie screams from the other side of the door. 

"Fudge" I say between teeth

Infuriated Catra takes the Medkit and walks away as if nothing happened. The door to the bathroom opens and I'm left on my night pants and bra. The night shirt was thrown halfway across the bathroom and Lonnie is looking at me with a grin.

"It's not what it looks like"

"Mmmmmhummm. Sure"

***********************

"Adora.... Adoraaa. ADORAAA"

I'm woken up again by the creepy voice I heard yesterday in the woods. Ugh, I need to get to the bottom of this. My legs feel oddly warm and my eyes adjust just enough to see Catra curled up in a ball. Her low purs indicating she's asleep. I can't wake her up. She's going to want to come with me and after our kissing session, I don't know how comfortable we'll be. I need to do this alone.

Oh gosh we were... kissing. Shake it off your head Adora.

I make my way out the room but Catras voice halts me. 

"Adora where the heck do you think you're going?!" I roll my eyes

"I just need to take a look at something I saw in the woods"

"You what?!" Catra sandwiches my face between her hands again

"Are you sure you're not brain damage" she eyes me for half a second 

I take her hands off my face. It strangely feels too warm again. "I'm fine!" I say through silent screams. When the guard bot passes us I sprint down the corridor. "Cover for me ok"

"ADORAAAAA"

And Scene.


End file.
